


thank u, next

by 50_Shades_of_Hydra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brock Rumlow Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_Shades_of_Hydra/pseuds/50_Shades_of_Hydra
Summary: Brock had through such an experience when it comes to relationship.A bit of AU-ish in my world of imaginations.





	thank u, next

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Ariana Grande's song which is 'thank u, next' and the idea just popped up in my mind... A bit bases on personal experiences... Now enjoying single era...

**_One taught me love...._ **

 

 

Brock met Sinthea, daughter of Johann Schmidt, at the Hydra base. She was his first love. 

 

They had been together in every missions, including fighting and killing their enemies. Sometimes, they would sneak out from the camp to spend time together, just two of them, in the woods far away from their encampment. 

 

Brock would stole some kisses from Sinthea. Her father would be furious if he was still alive. 

 

They had promises themselves their world together and forever. Plannes their future ahead, without knowing what comes to them.

 

When Sin found out about her father's death, Sin was so devastated. Brock comforted her, promised to be by her side. But, when she found out that Brock is going to join SHIELD, she was so infuriated. She knew the man behind her father's death had joined SHIELD as well.

 

He told her that he was just an undercover for Hydra, she just couldn't accept it. Sin decided to break up with Brock for their greater good and removed him from her life. She went off the radar and cannot be discovered. Maybe looked for other guy 'better' than him. 

 

As for Brock, he broken heart for sure but gotta be tough for the mission provided by SHIELD and Hydra. 

 

 

**_One taught me patience...._ **

 

 

Brock assigned as The Commander in STRIKE Force. He worked alongside with Steve Rogers, the famous Captain America. 

 

He admit he had feelings with Steve. It was because he always with Steve during their missions. Well, for Steve, he too had feelings for him. Mutual feelings. Wow.....

 

But their relationship was brief when Steve met Bucky, his long lost bestfriend. He would mention the name everytime he talked with Brock. 

 

Steve became distant from Brock, thanks to that guy he met on the bridge. But, why Brock would care anymore, now that Steve's head is filled with the guy with frizzled hair. This meant he's not as important as before. This meant that the relationship is over. 

 

But, he won't unleash his anger, although he thought of himself as a pitstop for Steve. He did apologized for everything at Brock. Well, forgive is better than holding off. He taught himself to be patient. 

 

 

**_One taught me pain...._ **

 

 

Brock assigned as Winter Soldier's handler back in Hydra. He hadn't been informed about the Asset's name, so he called him Winter. 

 

He cared so much of The Asset, that he would do anything to keep him safe. Everytime after a mission, he would clean and patch the wound. 

 

He knew he shouldn't do this but he gained feelings to Winter. Somehow, his eyes stayed focused on Brock's gaze. Both of them fond with each other and started a relationship. A little revenge on Steve would do. But, not a good idea tho...

 

His heart hurt when Winter was about to get wiped off his memory, again. That means, he would forget about Brock and had to start all over. They did so many times that he's tired of repeating the same memory on Winter.

 

It hits him the most when Winter only remember Steve, not Brock. He even mentioned his name so many time, that Brock decided he had enough.

 

Winter Soldier would slowly losing his identity as the fabled assassin by the secret intelligence. He reminded Brock when he was with Steve. 

 

And that sweet revenge turned into painful reminder that no one wants him. Is this curse? What did he do wrong? 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

_**Plus, I met someone else** _

_**We havin' better discussions** _

_**I know they say I move on too fast** _

_**But this one gon' last** _

 

 

Brock left SHIELD and Hydra after he decided he should be. He was at the bar when he greeted by the tall man with broad shoulder. 

 

Jack Rollins, the Second-in Commander to Brock Rumlow when he was still in SHIELD and a colleague in Hydra. He fought alongside with Brock when they had a mission with Captain America.

 

They have been working together for a long time, to the point that Jack knows every details on Brock. 

 

He sat beside Brock and asked him to let out his problems. Well, don't say he didn't know anything about his friend. Sometimes, Brock would just cried with his beer in his hand, and tissues all over the table. That's so not him at all. While Jack being an attentive listener. 

 

Few days later, both of them agreed to hangout. 

 

That's when Jack finally let out his feelings towards Brock. 

 

 

_**I've got so much love....** _

_**Got so much patience....** _

_**I've learned from the pain....** _

_**I turned out amazing....** _

 

 

Brock never knew he had a crush. That made him blushed to his ears. Jack took that as a fact that he liked him back. 

 

Did Brock admired him secretly? Maybe, but he didn't have to find out about that. He already discovered it. 

 

They're even now.... Heard that they still together and planning for the promising future, and this is definite... 

 

 

 

_**I've loved and I've lost...** _

_**But that's not what I see...** _

_**'Cause look what I've found...** _

_**Ain't no need for searching...** _

 

 

 

 

_**And for that, I'll say....** _

 

 

_**thank u, next** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are all on me. Sorry for the poor use of English, grammar and punctuation. And sorry for messy plotline. 
> 
> I was in dread putting Steve and Bucky at Patience and Pain. They emitted equal traits to Brock.


End file.
